Liberación
by Kalheb
Summary: Ahora que el mundo ha vuelto a la normalidad... ¿Podrán Cloud y Vincent perdonar sus errores? ¿Conseguirá Tifa finalmente formar la familia que tanto anhela? ¿Estará el planeta realmente a salvo?
1. Introducción

Silencio. Toda la casa rebosaba un incómodo silencio.

Tifa estaba terminando de limpiar unas copas en el Séptimo Cielo, el bar que ella regentaba. Había sido una larga jornada de trabajo, pero debido a cierta razón, se le había hecho más larga de lo normal: Ese día hacía ya dos semanas que Cloud se había ido y aún no sabía nada de su paradero.

Durante todo el día, Tifa tuvo la vana esperanza de que oiría el ruido de la puerta trasera del bar y que, finalmente, llegaría Cloud con una amplia sonrisa y la abrazaría, diciéndole lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Toda espera fue infructuosa, Cloud no apareció en todo el día.

Desde que Cloud se fue, todo había cambiado. La familia que Tifa había intentado formar había empezado a decaer. Aunque seguía teniendo a Marlene y Denzel, la niña y el niño huérfanos de los que cuidaban, la soledad inundó el corazón de Tifa. Notaba que faltaba algo en esa familia y empezaba a temer que no volviera nunca.

_Tal vez Cloud sintió que no quería vivir así, que su vida no era una vida sedentaria, que no quería empezar una vida normal. Tal vez no quería estar conmigo. Tal vez amaba a Aerith en vez de a mi._

Estos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de Tifa, incapaz de quitárselos de encima. La perseguían. Era por eso que se decidió a reabrir el bar después de su destrucción en el Sector 7. Durante el día, estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para no pensar en nada más. Su mente se concentraba en la atención que daba al bar. Aún y así, cuando llegaba la noche, esos pensamientos volvían a su mente y no le dejaban dormir.

_Ya van dos semanas, dos semanas sin saber nada de él... ¿Porqué tardará tanto en volver? O, tal vez debería preguntarme... ¿Volverá...?_

Entonces, Tifa recordó el día de su partida, intentando encontrar algún pequeño indicio en el que agarrarse, algún pequeño gesto que le indicara que esperara, porque el volvería.

_Esa mañana, me desperté sobresaltada al oír un ruido provinente de abajo. Me levanté de la cama de un salto y abrí con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación. Asome la cabeza al pasillo pero no vi nada, todo seguía silencioso como cualquier mañana. Despacio para no hacer ruido, me acerqué a las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo y las bajé descalza y de puntillas. Al llegar abajo oí de nuevo ese ruido. Venía de la puerta de atrás. Entonces, adopté mi posición de Zangan-Ryu, arte marcial de la cual soy especialista, preparada para saltar de un momento a otro encima del ladrón que se había atrevido a entrar. En ese momento, vi como el pomo de la puerta se movía lentamente y, instintivamente, tensé los músculos preparándome para el inminente combate. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió, salté encima del contrincante derribándolo de un solo golpe y situándome encima de su pecho para evitar que se levantara de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el presunto agresor era Cloud._

"_Tifa, ¿Qué significa esto?" – Me preguntó Cloud impresionado por el veloz placaje que acababa de recibir._

"_Cloud, esto... Ehm... Lo siento, pensaba que eras un asaltante o un ladrón..."_

"_Pues no, simplemente soy yo, y si me disculpas, estoy en una posición un tanto incómoda tirado al suelo contigo encima..."_

"_Ui si, lo siento..." _

_En ese momento me ruboricé muchísimo. Estábamos en una posición un tanto vergonzosa, pero me di cuenta que no era la única en percatar-me, pues aunque intentaba ocultarlo, Cloud también se coloreó levemente. Entonces, me levanté y ayudé a Cloud a hacer lo mismo. _

_Un solo vistazo me hizo falta para ver que detrás de Cloud estaba Fenrir, su moto, con todo lo necesario para acampar al aire libre. De aquí que me hubiera despertado tanto ruido, Cloud había estado preparándose para partir. _

"_Así que te vas... ¿De dónde proviene el encargo esta vez? ¿Viene de lejos? Nunca antes te habías preparado tan bien para un encargo." – Le dije._

"_Esta vez no es un encargo, pero tengo que irme."_

"_¿Cómo? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Durante cuanto tiem---?"_

"_Tifa, no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero necesito hacer este viaje. Necesito irme unos días."_

"_Pero... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué de repente tienes que irte sin más ni más?"_

"_Tifa yo---"_

"_Cloud, ¿Porqué no me habías dicho nada de que te ibas? Acaso... ¿no crees que podamos formar una familia?"_

"_No es lo que te piensas Tifa... No tiene nada que ver con "nosotros"... Y no te había dicho nada porque no puedo explicártelo ahora, así que prefería no tener que despedirme de vosotros. Las despedidas me hacen sentir mal conmigo mismo."_

"_Entonces no te entretendré más, solo espero que cuando sea el momento, me expliques lo que te está pasando y sobretodo... que vuelvas pronto."_

"_Lo haré, confía en mi"_

_En ese momento, Cloud esbozó una sonrisa mientras subía a Fenrir y se ponía las gafas de protección. Instantes después, solo quedaba la marca de humo marcando el trayecto por donde Cloud se había ido. No entendí el porqué de esa sonrisa, pero me reconfortó. En ese momento, me dio fuerza y esperanza. Esperanza de que él volvería. _

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, y esa esperanza empezó a hacer mella. El recuerdo de esa última sonrisa animó un poco a Tifa que, aunque continuaba sintiéndose sola, se obligó a creer en que no todo estaba perdido. Cloud volvería.

---


	2. Incursión en Fareh

_Hace ya dos semanas que me fui, dos semanas que les dejé casi sin despedirme. Me pregunto cómo estarán... Me pregunto cómo estará...__ Tifa..._

Cloud estaba oculto entre la maleza, bajo el oscuro cielo nocturno. Observaba un pequeño puesto de vigilancia militar llamado Fareh, aparentemente en desuso después de la caída de Shinra. Pero eso no era cierto. Sabía muy bien que bajo ese pequeño complejo militar se encontraba una gran plataforma de investigación donde se guardaban todos los experimentos y descubrimientos hechos durante la época dorada de Shinra. Esas investigaciones se mantenían bajo el más estricto control, y tras muchas medidas de seguridad para que nadie pudiera nunca acceder a esa información confidencial.

"_Ya estoy aquí."_ – Dijo una voz desde detrás de Cloud.

"_Hola Vincent, ¿Novedades?"_

"_Solo que ya está todo preparado"_

"_De acuerdo. Entonces dentro de poco entraremos en acción."_

Vincent era uno de los integrantes del grupo que salvó el planeta dos veces, luchando contra Sephiroth. Fue un antiguo Turco, pero debido a discusiones con el profesor Hojo, éste le disparó y le dejó al borde de la muerte. Fue la Dra. Lucrecia Crescent quien le salvó la vida y le inyectó células de Caos para que pudiera vivir. El problema era que Caos era capaz de controlar a su portador y convertirle en una bestia indomable, así que le inyectó la Protomateria para que controlara a Caos, iniciando así una interminable batalla interna en Vincent, que le marcaría de por vida.

Vincent estuvo enamorado de la Dra. Crescent, pero al morir esta durante su parto, en el que dio a luz a Sephiroth, se sintió culpable de su muerte y decidió huir de ese mundo en el que vivía y encerrarse en un ataúd dónde permaneció dormido treinta años hasta que Cloud le despertó para luchar contra Sephiroth.

Esta vez, se habían reunido con otro propósito, asaltar Fareh para obtener el resultado del último experimento de Grimoire Valentine, difunto padre de Vincent. Ese experimento, era la clave para conseguir lo que ambos deseaban, deshacerse de sus temores y opresiones que cargaban desde hacía tiempo. Cada cual a su manera.

"_¿Empezamos?"_ – Preguntó Vincent con su característico tono de voz neutro.

"_Empezamos."_

Los dos salieron de las sombras silenciosamente y fueron bañados por una clara luz provinente de la luna. Entonces se miraron el uno al otro, dado que en la oscuridad aún no se habían podido ver.

"_Vincent, tan elegante como siempre."_

"_Lo mismo digo."_

"_Es el equipo de trabajo."_

"_Veo que coincidimos en esto también."_

Vincent vestía su típico traje negro. Una raída capa roja le cubría los hombros y le bajaba por la espalda. Llevaba el cuello de la capa levantado, de forma que le cubría la parte baja de la cara. Su brazo izquierdo era metálico, con la forma de una garra dorada, mientras que en su brazo derecho sostenía su pistola de tres cañones, Cerbero, del cual nunca se separaba. Llevaba su larga melena negra alborotada como de costumbre, con su roja cinta en la frente, de donde salían mechones de pelo por todos los lados. Su expresión era seria como de costumbre, sus ojos, rojos cual rubíes, denotando su ya conocida expresión de indiferencia ante cualquier situación.

En cuanto a Cloud, vestía con su uniforme de SOLDADO, organización a la que perteneció antiguamente, un grupo de élite encargado de las misiones más peligrosas gracias a su gran preparación en combate. El uniforme consistía en unos pantalones azul oscuro, unas botas militares de color marrón y, sobre el torso, un jersey azul, sin mangas y con el cuello alto. Sobre el hombro izquierdo llevaba una hombrera metálica. Sus brazos estaban desnudos excepto por el par de guantes que llevaba. Obviamente, no podía faltar su enorme y nueva espada, Sable Gélido. Lo que más destacaba de Cloud era su típico peinado, con todo el pelo hacia arriba, y sus ojos, de un azul intenso, producto de su exposición a la energía Mako, a la que fue sometido tiempo atrás. Esta energía hacía de Cloud un ser potenciado, con más fuerza, agilidad y velocidad que cualquier otro humano.

Después haberse dado un rápido vistazo el uno al otro, se miraron fijamente y movieron la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Debido a su parecido de carácter, no necesitaban demasiadas palabras para entenderse. En ese momento, retomaron el camino silenciosamente. Aunque las medidas de seguridad en la superficie no eran un gran impedimento, preferían pasar inadvertidos el máximo de tiempo posible, pues entrar a la base militar por la fuerza no era una buena opción si querían salir de allí ilesos. Es por eso que continuaron avanzando a escondidas, evitando las luces de los focos de vigilancia hasta llegar al perímetro de seguridad formado por una alambrada de metal. Tuvieron que esperar unos instantes a que el guardia que hacía la ronda se alejara para saltar la valla y sin ser vistos.

Una vez dentro del perímetro de seguridad, Vincent guió a Cloud hacia uno de los barracones, el más alejado de todos. Casi fueron descubiertos al girar la esquina del segundo barracón, pero por suerte pudieron esconderse tras unos sacos de arena amontonados en un rincón cercano. Aunque no les hubiera costado gran esfuerzo dejar sin conocimiento a los guardias, podrían haberlos descubierto y eso no les interesaba.

Al cabo de poco salieron de su escondrijo y siguieron hacia el barracón, avanzando encogidos pero velozmente. Cuando llegaron delante de la puerta del barracón, Vincent sacó una llave de debajo de su capa con la que abrió la puerta del barracón sin problemas.

El barracón no tenía nada de especial por dentro. Parecía un viejo almacén a punto de ser desballestado, pero Vincent avanzó sin cavilar hacia una pared donde se encontraba un pequeño botiquín metálico. Con la misma llave que había usado para abrir la puerta, abrió el botiquín. En su interior no había más que un pulsador rojo. Vincent lo pulsó sin pensárselo dos veces y, repentinamente, gran parte del suelo del barracón se abrió y un elevador apareció del interior de aquel agujero

"_Nunca dejas de sorprenderme."_ – Dijo Cloud – _"Entiendo que tiempo atrás hubieras estado aquí trabajando como Turco, pero... ¿Cómo puedes recordarlo tan claramente? ¿Y la llave? ¿No han cambiado nada desde que te fuiste de aquí?"_

"_Hay cosas que jamás se olvidan, y esta es una de ellas. Recuerdo perfectamente todo el edificio. El trabajo de un Turco consiste en eso, en saberlo absolutamente todo, lo que se ve a simple vista y lo que pasa desapercibido a los ojos de la gente común. En cuanto a lo de la llave... Antes de venir aquí pasé por casa de un amigo mío."_ – Una leve sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Vincent.

"_¿Reeve?"_– Preguntó Cloud, deduciendo ya la respuesta.

"_El mismo."_

"_Debí suponérmelo... Bueno, ¿bajamos?"_

Los dos subieron al elevador, y Vincent tecleó un número en el panel de control:

piso - 34.

"_¿Cuántos pisos tiene la base militar?" _– Preguntó Cloud, pues él nunca había estado allí.

"_Cincuenta y seis. Los veintitrés primeros son para alojamientos de tropas. Del veintitrés al treinta y uno son para armamento y equipos militares. Del treinta y uno al treinta y ocho son laboratorios básicos de experimentación. El resto son laboratorios avanzados para experimentar con materiales peligrosos o, los peores, para experimentar con humanos."_

"_Y desgraciadamente, conocemos laboratorios parecidos a esos..." _– Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron un momento. Dos miradas cargadas de tristeza debido a sus recuerdos pasados.

"_Si, así que iremos directos al grano. Piensa que cada piso es diferente de los otros, así que si alguien se equivocara ni que fuera de un piso, estaría completamente desorientado. Es una de las medidas de seguridad pasivas."_

"_Suerte que has venido. Si fuera por mi, ya no sabría dónde ir."_

"_Lo sé, pero fui yo quien te invitó a venir, así que ya podías suponer que vendría tarde o temprano."_

"_Más tarde de lo normal en ti, pero si."_

"_Bien, sigamos." _– Afirmó Vincent, pues no estaba de humor para bromas. De hecho, Vincent casi nunca estaba de humor para bromas.

Vincent pulsó una tecla en el panel de control y el elevador empezó a bajar. Una vez dentro, no volverían a salir sin lo que habían venido a buscar, el Prometeo 2.

---


	3. Piso 34

La plataforma elevadora llevaba ya diez minutos bajando. Vincent estaba de pié en una de las esquinas de la plataforma, mirando fijamente un horizonte imaginario, más allá de las cuatro paredes que formaban el agujero del elevador. En cuanto a Cloud, estaba sentado en medio de la habitación. Tenía un brazo encima de su rodilla, medio flexionada, y el otro hacia atrás, sosteniendo el cuerpo. Su mirada estaba perdida en un pequeño punto de su bota, como si quisiera quitar una mancha inexistente. Tiempo atrás, cuando el grupo entero formado por Tifa, Barret, Cid, Caith Sith, Nanaki, Vincent y él iban a detener a Sephiroth, era normal ver a estos dos personajes apartados del grupo, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mientras los otros entablaban conversaciones. Por lo que se puede apreciar, esa costumbre no la habían perdido aún. Seguían silenciosos, encerrados en sus mentes y cavilando sobre sus preocupaciones.

_¿Llegará el día en que consiga redimir mi culpa? _– Pensaba Vincent - _No pude protegerla y ahora tengo que cargar con el recuerdo de Lucrecia inmóvil, envuelta en el muro de cristales que la conservan... No me extraña que llegara a ese extremo, después de ver en sueños lo que su hijo Sephiroth haría al planeta, no pudo soportar su horror y decidió criogenizarse en el interior de una fuente de energía Mako cristalizada. Tal vez... tal vez hoy pueda solucionar ese error... _

_¿Hice lo correcto?¿Marchar sin explicarle nada a Tifa era la mejor opción? Aún tengo mis dudas al respeto... Esos días reinaba un buen ambiente en casa... El negocio del transporte de encargos me iba muy bien, Marlene y Denzel cada día parecían más contentos y... Tifa. Siempre tan alegre detrás de la barra del bar, atendiendo a los clientes con su habitual sonrisa. Recuerdo cuando me quedaba en la puerta de la cocina mirando como servía las mesas. Cuando ella se daba cuenta, se giraba y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que me ponían tan nervioso... Como echo de menos esos días... Me sentía... si... como si fuéramos una familia. Después de haber comprobado como es estar en una familia, no me extraña nada que Tifa tuviera tan interés en formar una. Cuando vuelva, tal vez... tal vez podamos formar una..._

Los dos seguían inmersos en sus pensamientos cuando, después de un rato, el elevador finalmente redució su velocidad hasta que paró del todo. Encima del marco de la puerta metálica que tenían delante se podía ver con números rojos "-34". Ninguno de los dos se movió, sabiendo que una vez entraran por esa puerta, las cosas no harían más que complicarse. Finalmente, fue Vincent quien rompió el silencio:

"_Debemos darnos prisa, no sea que alguien nos encuentre aquí."_

"_Si, es solo que... estaba pensando en... bueno, da igual."_

"_Tifa, no?"_ –Adivinó Vincent sin ningún problema.

"_No se merecía que marchara sin decir nada."_

"_No podías hacer otra cosa, si le hubieses explicado lo que estamos haciendo, hubiera querido venir. ¿Hubieras querido meterla en peligro?"_

"_¡Por supuesto que no!"_

"_Entonces, creo que con eso acabas de responder a tu anterior duda."_

"_Si, supongo que tienes razón, como siempre...."_ – Acceptó Cloud tras un largo suspiro.

"_Simplemente veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva."_

"_Lo que tu digas..."_

"_Deberíamos estar en camino. Vamos"_

"_¡Si, adelante!"_

Cloud se levantó de un salto y se preparó para entrar. Vincent se puso delante suyo, pues era él quien sabía el camino hasta el laboratorio de su padre.

_Sólo espero que recuerde perfectamente el camino y que no nos encontremos con dificultades durante el trayecto. No sé qué podría ocurrirme si tenemos que separarnos..._

Estos pensamientos recorrieron fugazmente a Cloud, que tomó la determinación de no dejar que Vincent saliera de su campo visual, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Finalmente, Vincent pulsó el control de la puerta y esta se abrió. Más allá había un oscuro pasillo, ligeramente iluminado por unos fluorescentes en el techo. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta que este se dividía en dos y cogieron el de la derecha. Todo el piso del edificio era un verdadero laberinto de pasillos interminables. Conforme avanzaban Cloud iba intentando memorizar los carteles informativos que se iban encontrando:

"_S-01, S-03, P-06, S-05, P-11... Esto es imposible, no sé como se lo hacen los empleados de Shinra para deambular por edificios así... Bueno, supongo que es cuestión de pasarte años y años trabajando en el mismo sitio."_

Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y por las ventanas de algunas paredes se podía ver laboratorios vacíos. El ambiente general era fantasmagórico, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie usaba ya esas instalaciones, pero según Vincent, nunca habían dejado de funcionar. Además, se podían ver las luces de algunos monitores de ordenadores que estaban abiertos aunque nadie los estaba usando, y se habían dejado abiertos archivos en los que se estaba investigando. Todo eso le daba mala espina a Cloud, pero parecía que su compañero no notaba nada extraño, pues seguía avanzando a paso firme y decidido, sin cavilar en ningún instante.

Pasaron varios minutos andando sin parar y aún no habían visto señales de vida por ninguna parte. El edificio estaba verdaderamente vacío de personal. Finalmente pareció que hasta Vincent empezaba a incomodarse de esa inusual soledad. De pronto, se paró en seco.

"_Algo no va bien." _–Afirmó finalmente Vincent- _"Deberíamos habernos encontrado con un montón guardias que hubiéramos tenido que evitar. Me sé de memoria los turnos de guardia que deberían estarse haciendo hasta aquí y de momento no he visto a nadie..."_

"_Entonces, ¿crees que es una trampa?" _– Preguntó Cloud poniéndose en guardia.

"_No, hemos pasado por muchos pasillos mejores que este para tendernos una emboscada, creo que alguien se nos ha adelantado."_

"_Pero... ¿no debería haber rastros del anterior asaltante? Quiero decir... no hemos visto ningún cuerpo de guardias ni científicos..."_

"_Si, y las alarmas no han sonado..." _

Los dos hombres estuvieron un momento cavilando hasta que de pronto, Cloud captó un pequeño detalle.

"_Vincent, y si... ¿y si este alguien fuera de dentro de la organización y hubiera desactivado las alarmas? O mejor, ¿Y si hubiera activado las alarmas en otro piso para que no hubiera nadie en este piso durante su incursión?" _–Sentenció Cloud tras haber meditado esa posibilidad.

"_Es una opción muy rebuscada, pero he trabajé para Shinra durante un tiempo, y he visto cosas peores que estas. El juego del poder es indescriptible allí, y cualquiera mataría por poder ascender."_

"_¿Quieres decir que es normal que pasen cosas de estas?"_

"_Normal no, pero si posible__. Debemos darnos prisa. Tal vez quien haya hecho todo esto ya tenga lo que busca y, posiblemente, sea lo mismo que estamos buscando."_

"_¿A qué esperamos entonces?¡Vámonos!"_

Vincent y Cloud retomaron el camino hacia el laboratorio de Grimoire Valentine, pues aún faltaba un buen trecho. Pasaron por varios cruces de pasillos, todos vacíos como los anteriores. Definitivamente, el causante de ese vacío debía ser una persona que conociera a la perfección el edificio y que hubiera podido ordenar un desalojamiento de la planta para poder vagar sin problemas y coger lo que quisiera.

"_¿Quien podría estar intentando traicionar a Shinra? Desde la deserción de Sephiroth, Zack, Reeve y yo, no sé de nadie que tuviera la intención de abandonar la compañía, mucho menos de traicionarla y robar los resultados de un experimento fallido que fue dado por cerrado... Debo estar olvidando algo importante... ¿Pero qué?"_

Cloud no podía dar con el personaje que estaba detrás de todo esto. Estaba algo confuso. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y centrarse en el problema más inminente, pues empezaba a hacerse la idea de que, aunque no había nadie que les impidiera el paso, alguien mucho más poderoso se les había adelantado. Eso sí, no todo era negativo, pues lo que había empezado como una compleja misión de incursión sin ser detectados, estaba convirtiéndose en una carrera por una planta de una base militar secreta sin señales de vida.

Finalmente, llegaron al laboratorio. Un viejo letrero en la parte superior de la puerta indicaba: _"Grimoire Valentine, fuera de servicio"_. Tanto Vincent como Cloud se percataron de inmediato de la situación. Aunque todo parecía normal, el precinto que sellaba la sala del pequeño laboratorio había sido roto y, de debajo de la puerta, se podía entrever que dentro había una luz encendida. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente. Entonces, Cloud empuñó su enorme Sable Gélido y adoptó su posición de combate mientras que Vincent apartaba su capa y desenfundaba a Cerbero. No sabían lo que les esperaba dentro, pero no tenían tiempo para prepararse debidamente, así que rápidamente, Cloud derribó la puerta metálica con una estocada y los dos entraron velozmente al laboratorio.

"_Ya sabía yo que no estaba completamente solo en esta planta. Bienvenidos" _–Dijo una voz. Aún y así, no se podía ver a nadie a parte de ellos en el laboratorio.

"_¿Quién__ eres?¡Muéstrate!"_- Ordenó Cloud.

"_¿Acaso no me veis_?_ Humanos... tan débiles..."_

"_Esconderse del adversario no es una táctica muy noble." _–Objetó Vincent

"_De acuerdo, me presentaré."_

Acto seguido, de detrás de uno de los armarios del laboratorio apareció un hombre.

"_Soy Genesis, encantado."_

---


	4. Encuentro con Génesis

"_Soy Genesis, encantado."_

Cloud y Vincent estaban atónitos. Delante suyo se encontraba un hombre de apariencia un tanto espeluznante. Vestía un traje parecido al de los miembros de SOLDADO, solo que llevaba además una chaqueta roja desabrochada que le llegaba hasta las piernas. Sus hombreras no eran metálicas, sino que parecían hechas de simple cuero duro. Su mano derecha sostenía una espada de color carmín, con una bellísima empuñadura. Había algo en él que hacía que provocaba escalofríos a los dos hombres.

"_No es un simple ladrón. Tampoco es un ejecutivo de Shinra que intenta ascender aún más. ¿Quién puede ser?" _– Pensaba Vincent al ver el aspecto del personaje.

"_Por tu vestimenta pareces un miembro de SOLDADO, pero no sé quien eres...." _– Dijo Cloud.

"_No vas del todo equivocado. Pertenecí a SOLDADO, primera clase. Pero debido a cierto incidente, abandoné la organización temporalmente."_

"_Genesis, uno de los experimentos fallidos del profesor Hollander." _– Expresó Vincent.

"_Exacto, aunque no me considero un experimento fallido, sí que fue Hollander el artífice de mis modificaciones genéticas."_

"_¡Ahora lo recuerdo!¡Fuiste compañero de Angeal y Sephiroth!" _– Cloud recordó finalmente quien era el hombre que tenía justo delante.

"_Bravo chaval pero... ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?"_

"_Recordarás a un tal Zack, SOLDADO, primera clase."_

"_Sí, le odié desde el día en que me venció. Por suerte, sobreviví y los Turcos me rescataron. Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver él contigo?"_

"_Conservo parte de su alma y sus recuerdos en mi interior."_

Genesis empezó a dar vueltas a la sala, meditando y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Como miembro de SOLDADO de primera clase, Genesis llevaba el uniforme correspondiente a su rango y, encima de este, una larga chaqueta de color rojizo que le llegaba hasta las piernas. Un mechón de su pelo, de un color castaño, le cubría parte de la cara.

Se le veía tranquilo aún y con Vincent y Cloud en posición de combate preparados para saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

"_Interesante... Y decidme... ¿Para qué habéis venido hasta aquí?"_

"_¿Porqué tendríamos que decírtelo?" _– Contestó secamente Vincent

"_¿Que porqué tendríais que decirme el porqué de vuestra visita me preguntas? Pues porque tal vez yo tenga lo que estáis buscando. Si se produjera esa terrible coincidencia, no tendría sentido que siguiera charlando con vosotros, pues no viviríais para contar nada de lo que os dijera."_

"_Estás muy seguro de ti mismo por lo que se ve, pero desde mi punto de vista, estás en desventaja. Somos dos contra uno." _– Observó Cloud.

"_¿Supone esto una desventaja? ¿Estás delante de Genesis, el tan esperado héroe que necesita este planeta y crees que caeré ante un ex-SOLDADO y un ex–Turco? Por favor, piensa un poco antes de abrir esa bocaza que tienes. De nada sirve hablar cuando hay tanto en juego._

Fue entonces cuando Genesis mostró lo que llevaba bajo su chaqueta, un orbe semitransparente del tamaño de un puño. El orbe despedía una leve luz de un color azul turquesa. Gravado en el cristal se podía leer "Prometeo 2".

"_Es eso lo que andabais buscando, ¿verdad? _–Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Génesis –_Lástima, llegáis tarde... El primero que lo cogía se lo llevaba." _

"_Entréganoslo Genesis. Como hijo de Grimoire, es a mí a quién me pertenece el Prometeo 2."_

"_¿Por qué no vienes a buscarlo? _–Mientras decía eso extendió la mano hacia delante con la palma abierta, mostrando el orbe. –_Todo tuyo."_

Vincent avanzó lentamente, sin bajar la guardia, hacia donde estaba Genesis. Cloud se quedó detrás suyo, vigilando cada leve movimiento, preparado para saltar al combate si fuera necesario. Finalmente, Vincent extendió su mano para coger el Prometeo 2. Justo cuando faltaban pocos centímetros para que lo cogiera, Genesis blandió su espada directamente hacia el brazo de Vincent, quien logró a duras penas evitar el impacto retrocediendo varios metros de un salto.

"_No creerías que te lo pondría tan fácil después de todo lo que me ha costado planearlo todo para poder venir aquí a buscar este orbe sin que nadie me molestara, ¿verdad?_

Genesis mantenía su espada en alto, apuntando con el filo hacia Vincent y Cloud. Era una magnífica espada de un color rojo rubí. La empuñadura era una bella obra de artesanía, hecha con un desconocido metal con ornamentaciones. Cloud recordó por un instante que esa espada era capaz de potenciarse con un hechizo, pues contenía intrincados símbolos rúnicos a lo largo de toda la hoja.

Cloud no se lo pensó dos veces y avanzó velozmente al encuentro de su contrincante. El ruido de la colisión entre las dos espadas inundó el pequeño laboratorio. Empezaron entonces un enfrentamiento como pocos se habían visto. Vincent, que no disparaba pues temía que pudiera fallar y dar a Cloud por equivocación, se quedó atrás a contemplar el espectáculo. Incluso a él se le hacía difícil ver los rápidos movimientos de ambos adversarios. Sólo atisbaba a ver algunos de los elegantes movimientos de Génesis, que se movía cual ágil felino, y los duros golpes de Cloud, que aunque blandía el enorme Sable Gélido y no lucía movimientos tan refinados, era capaz moverse de forma más letal y precisa. Así pues, los dos contrincantes estaban muy igualados y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a superar al otro.

Finalmente Génesis, al ver que no era capaz de superar a Cloud tan fácilmente como creía, dio una patada a uno de los archivadores del laboratorio y se la lanzó a Cloud para quitárselo de encima. Aunque solo consiguió ganar pocos instantes, pues Cloud partió el archivador en dos de una estocada, ya fue suficiente para Génesis. En ese breve periodo de tiempo, invocó el poder de su espada carmesí. Un seguido de runas antiguas brilló a lo largo de la hoja con un color rojo intenso, y la misma espada pareció arder por completo. Un misterioso brillo iluminó los ojos de Génesis y en su cara se mostraba ahora una amplia sonrisa. Cloud sabía lo que eso significaba.

"_Genial... más problemas _– Pensó Cloud – _Ahora empezará la acción de verdad..."_

Génesis envió una estocada a Cloud, el cual interpuso su espada pero no tuvo suficiente fuerza para frenar el golpe de su contrincante y tuvo que hincar la rodilla al suelo. Al ver la flaqueza de su contrincante ahora que poseía todo su potencial, Génesis aprovechó el momento y empezó a golpear la espada de Cloud. Sabia que así no podría herirle, pues solo hacía que se entrecruzaran los aceros, pero así conseguía que Cloud fuera cansándose y perdiendo energía hasta que no fuera capaz de seguir luchando.

En ese momento, Vincent aprovechó que Génesis estaba a tiro para empezar a disparar con Cerbero. Ese movimiento cogió por sorpresa a Génesis, pues había olvidado que Vincent aún se encontraba en el laboratorio, y tuvo que retroceder de un salto y desviar, mediante su espada, las balas que se dirigían hacia él. Aún y así, no fue capaz de desviarlas todas, y una impactó directamente en su hombro izquierdo. Aunque estaba malherido, seguía en pié, conservando su altiva postura para no dejar entrever que era vulnerable, pero Vincent veía en sus ojos que con un brazo herido no era capaz de luchar en condiciones, así que fue hasta donde se encontraba Cloud, que estaba aún con la rodilla hincada y jadeando entrecortadamente.

"_Gra—Gracias" _– Logró pronunciar Cloud.

"_Habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. No tiene importancia. Ahora descansa, saldremos de aquí."_

"_Pero y el Pro--- Prometeo 2"_

"_Lo primero es salir con vida de aquí."_ – Sentenció Vincent.

En ese momento, los dos hombres alzaron la vista pero, para su sorpresa, Génesis ya no estaba en el laboratorio.

"_Seguramente ha huido al ver que no podía luchar en su estado."_

"_¡Espera...! ¿Oyes eso? _– Cloud ya había recuperado la respiración normal, y había oído un ruido provinente del pasillo. – _Se acerca alguien, y por el ruido metálico del suelo diría que visten botas militares."_

"_Entonces ya sabemos de que huía Génesis. No le debe gustar ser atrapado con las manos en la masa mientras roba materias en la compañía donde trabaja."_

"_Pues deberíamos hacer algo parecido."_

"_Si, vámonos."_

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del laboratorio y al salir, en efecto, vieron como un grupo de militares se acercaba corriendo desde la otra punta del pasillo. Al verlos, estos empezaron a dispararles mientras huían por el laberinto de pasillos. Vincent, con su agilidad natural, era capaz de evitar todas las balas que se le acercaban, mientras que Cloud colgó a Sable Gélido a su espalda para bloquear los impactos de las balas. Aunque Cloud no recordaba buena parte del trayecto de vuelta a la superficie, pronto se dio cuenta que no iban en la dirección adecuada, puesto que iba encontrándose con pasillos por los que no había pasado antes. Esto lo sorprendió, a lo que le preguntó a Vincent:

_Vincent,¿ a dónde vamos? Antes no habíamos venido por aquí_

_Lo sé, pero la salida seguramente estará bloqueada debido a la alarma de incursión. _– Respondió Vincent sin parar de correr – _Tenemos que ir a un pequeño depósito de armamento experimental situado en el piso inferior y desde allí salir por los conductos de ventilación. Es nuestra única salida, coger el ascensor y bajar un piso._

_¡Tengo una idea mucho mejor, cúbreme!_

Inmediatamente, Cloud y Vincent torcieron en una esquina para cubrirse. Entonces, mientras Vincent disparaba fuego de dispersión a los perseguidores, Cloud sacó de nuevo a Sable Gélido y con una estocada lo hundió en el suelo y fue abriendo un hueco. En pocos segundos, el agujero era suficiente grande como para que pudiera pasar un hombre por él.

_¡Vincent, por aquí, rápido!_

De un salto, los dos hombres llegaron al piso inferior. Sin esperar a que llegaran sus perseguidores se echaron en una apresurada carrera, siempre guiada por Vincent, hacia el almacén donde se guardaban las armas experimentales. Cloud pronto se dio cuenta de las evidentes diferencias que había entre el piso de laboratorios y el piso en el que se encontraba en ese momento: pasillos más anchos, más irregulares, con muchas manchas de grasa y suciedad por todos lados, rodadas de carretas de carga y pequeños transportes... Daba la sensación que era uno de los lugares más transitados de la base, aunque no se veía demasiada actividad. Solo de vez en cuando algún trabajador cargaba con algún bulto y lo transportaba hacia los pisos superiores.

Al poco tiempo, empezaron a escuchar un murmullo de voces y pasos.

_Ya vienen de nuevo. _– Afirmó Vincent

_¿¡Es que nunca se cansan de esto?_!

_Se ve que no saben rendirse a tiempo._

_Me gustaría poder encargarme de ellos. _– Cloud no era partidario de huir de una lucha.

_Sabes que no tenemos tiempo, o salimos de aquí pronto o no saldremos nunca._

Tras el siguiente cruce, Vincent torció a la izquierda y, inmediatamente después, disparó al cerrojo de la puerta que tenía enfrente. Al explotar el cerrojo de control de la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejando entrever un pequeño almacén, del tamaño de un hangar de aviones. Los dos hombres entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta tapándola con unos barriles que se encontraban cerca.

_Ahora debemos encontrar un conducto de ventilación. _- Ordenó Vincent.

_¿No sabes dónde está?_

_Nunca había entrado en este almacén. Solo sé que todos los almacenes tienen conductos de ventilación. Este no será menos._

_¡Entonces, manos a la obra!_

Tras un breve tiempo buscando el conducto, Cloud vio una caja con el símbolo de reactividad mako en el dorso. Inmediatamente dio un salto atrás, asustado tras ese descubrimiento.

_¡Vincent, aquí hay materiales reactivos!_

_Lo sé, no es un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo._

_¡Pero no ves que si alguien sacude ligeramente alguna de estas cajas, volará todo por los aires!_ – Afirmó Cloud, que se apresuró a buscar el conducto de ventilación con mucho más énfasis que hasta entonces.

_Si, pero no hay más almacenes cerca en este piso_

_No pasaron ni treinta segundos que Cloud encontró el conducto detrás de un muro de cajas apelotonadas. Justo en ese momento, una explosión hizo volar los barriles que bloqueaban la puerta del almacén y aparecieron diversos soldados que empezaron a disparar a Vincent y Cloud. Uno de los disparos salió desviado y impactó en una de las cajas que tenían el símbolo radioactivo inscrito en un lado. _


End file.
